


Карательная психиатрия

by ForeverNemi



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон разума рождает чудовищ, которые вместо Готэма пожирают друг друга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карательная психиатрия

Ни у кого и мысли не возникало спорить, когда Бэйн приволок тощего очкарика с глазами, синими от ненависти, толкнул на середину зала и сказал, что этот теперь будет вершить над Готэмом свое правосудие. Ни у кого не хватило сил, а вернее, хватило ума догадаться, что за единственное слово против Бэйн выдернет из противника позвоночник через горло. Тощий смеялся, как безумный, глядя на то, как смурнеют лица соратников Бэйна, но потом, уже глядя с высоты своего места в промозглом зале, стуча молотком по подставке, когда выносил вердикты, когда приговаривал всех без исключения к смерти или смерти через изгнание, он был серьезен.  
И оставался таким же, когда вечерами Бэйн забирал его, почти швырял – как щенка за шкирку – на мотоцикл и увозил в свое логово. А уже там все, кто мог слышать, закрывали уши и уходили подальше – как можно дальше от надсадных, разрывающих слух и разум криков.

Крейн был безумен, и Бэйн прекрасно знал это, когда вытаскивал его из Аркхэма. Крейн смеялся ему в лицо, когда Бэйн впервые привез его в свое убежище и бросил на толстый матрас, заменявший ему кровать. Даже когда Бэйн разделся и навалился на тощего психа своей невыносимой для человека массой, тот продолжал ржать, но его смешки все чаще срывались на хрипы и стоны.  
Бэйн его рвал.  
По-настоящему, в кровь, не тратя времени и сил на простейшую подготовку. Ему важно было утвердиться, нужно было стереть с уродливо-смазливого лица тонкую змеиную ухмылку. Бэйн трахал его, как кобель кроет суку, не жалея, заставлял смотреть на себя и стирал пятерней текущие по лицу слезы и слюну, пенившуюся, как у бешеного животного. Крейн раздвигал ноги, принимая в себя, выталкивал, беря при этом на полную, и кричал – уже без смеха, с рыданиями. По бедрам текла кровь, а синие глаза туманило не безумие, а боль.  
Она и отрезвила Крейна.  
Всю ночь после этого он выл и рыдал, пытался стереть с кожи впитавшуюся бурую кровь, затыкал истекающую кровью задницу обрывками своей одежды, а Бэйн стоял над ним и ждал, когда псих окончательно сдастся.  
Он дождался, но точно знал, что все это – лишь игра. Крейн принял его как данность, давал по первому же слову, молча, только взвывая иногда, и молчал потом, когда Бэйн, вытирая мокрый от спермы и крови член, ложился с ним рядом на всю ночь.

И ни для кого не было секретом, что делает новый темный хозяин Готэма с тем, кто вершил в городе суд Линча. Ровно в пять, когда били часы, Бэйн входил в зал, и Крейн спускался к нему, ни на кого не глядя. Он и на Бэйна не смотрел, только фыркал, как неблагодарная собака, увидев протянутую к себе руку. Он держался за Бэйна, ломая ногти о дубленую кожу одежды, утыкался курносым носом промеж его лопаток, и молчал, пока они ехали через город в убежище.  
Теперь трахать его было просто. Бэйн позаботился о себе, прихватив из аптеки поблизости запас смазки, не жалел ее, поливая зад Крейна лубрикантом до глянцевого блеска, член скользил ровно и сильно в развороченное его же грубостью нутро. Крейн лежал, глядя в потолок, закусывал до крови губу и думал о чем-то своем, безумном, пугавшем даже Бэйна.

Спустя несколько недель это надоело. Бэйн валил его на матрас, вздергивал за худые бедра, прижимая задом к своему члену, и входил, тараня и выворачивая задницу. Крейн утыкался лбом в скрюченные ладони, терпел и едва вздрагивал, когда Бэйн входил до конца. Его вялое достоинство болталось промеж бедер от каждого удара, и тогда Бэйн сжимал его в кулаке, заставляя Крейна плаксиво пищать от боли.  
Когда первые легкие спазмы прошли от паха до груди, заставив сердце заходиться в ожидании оргазма, Бэйн навалился на него, вминая собой в матрас. Острые крепления маски распарывали тонкую бледную кожу, оставляя метку между лопаток – клеймо, зарубцевавшееся навсегда. И каждую ночь после этого Бэйн обновлял его, сдирая едва подсохшую корку крови, вминался сильнее, жалея, что нельзя впиться в тело Крейна зубами и рвать хилую плоть, напиваться ее соками.

Наутро тот даже не морщился, хотя Бэйн знал, что тело его безумного любовника сводит от желания залечиться или хотя бы расчесать щекочущие фантомной болью раны. А Крейн поправлял свои новые пижонские очки, одевался и ждал, как покорная жена, когда люди хозяина отвезут его в суд.

Так шли дни за днями и ночи, перемежаемые острыми и жгучими оргазмами, щедро сдобренными кровью и криками.  
Так, скинув Бэтмена в Яму, Бэйн решил отпраздновать победу.

Крейн не протестовал, поняв его намерение. Покорно лег на живот и затих, ожидая, когда толстые хищные пальцы вопьются в его бедра, когда вздыбленный член начнет разрывать его изнутри снова и снова, наполняя натруженный зад густой спермой, которая потом будет стекать по ногам из развороченного ануса.  
Но у Бэйна были другие планы.  
Он перевернул Крейна на спину, как в их первый раз, сипло усмехнулся, едва подумал, как пошло-романтично это звучит, и вылил остатки смазки Крейну на пах. Пластик тюбика хрустнул в пальцах, и Бэйн отбросил его, используя силу для другого.  
Он мял и гладил тонкий, но длинный член Крейна, старательно, как никогда – себе. Бэйн ласкал его и ждал, когда непокорное тело ответит ему, отзовется хотя бы намеком. Плоть в кулаке понемногу оживала, крепла и наливалась кровью. Из-под бледной, как и везде, тонкой кожицы показалась нежно-розовая головка, и Бэйн ускорил движения. Крейн смотрел на него поверх очков, наблюдал внимательно, словно сам опыт ставил, а не был распятой на столе лягушкой. Бэйн смотрел на него, пытаясь утвердить свое господство, но видел в безумных глазах только тот, из прошлого, смех настоящего психа.

Обхватив руками тонкие бедра, Бэйн поднял его, положив задом себе на колени, толкнулся внутрь и натянул сильнее, заставляя обхватить себя ногами. Крейн послушался, сцепил ноги в щиколотках у него за спиной, позволил себе вжаться задницей Бэйну в пах. Тонкие безвольные руки, вытянутые вверх, теребили обмахрившийся край матраса, вытягивая из него нитки, и голова болталась на шее в такт грубым толчкам.  
Бэйн не выпускал из кулака его член, мял и дрочил медленно и тесно, а глаза у Крейна – наконец-то – затуманивались неведомой им обоим доселе ответной жаждой. Движения Бэйна были размеренными, четко выверенными и сильными, он продавливал членом сжимающиеся упругие мышцы, скользил наружу, чувствуя, с какой неохотой выпускает его из себя Крейн, и вбивался обратно, с животной радостью слушая тихие, но правдивые вскрики.  
В этот раз все было как-то иначе, но Бэйн не понимал, в чем разница. Все так же под ним был Крейн, все также они были в логове, на привычном продавленном уже матрасе. Вот только Крейн смотрел уже смиренно, закусывал свои блядские губы, пытаясь унять стон, когда Бэйн особенно точно проводил шершавым пальцем под чувствительной головкой, и по-настоящему отвечал.  
Бэйн чувствовал, как сжимается в первой волне оргазма его тело, как напрягается и дергается член в кулаке, а его самого внутри обволакивает жадно и горячо. Такой синхронности не было и у давних супругов, а вот им двоим повезло. Между пальцев Бэйна текла сперма, когда сам он, задушенно пытаясь глотнуть воздух, перемешанный с адской смесью в маске, кончал в напрягшееся тело Крейна.  
И в этот раз Бэйн лег рядом с ним, чувствуя, как худое тело обвивается об него. Крейн обнял ногами его ногу, впился ногтями в ладонь, прижимаясь к его руке, а очки съехали со вспотевшего носа. Бэйн смахнул их на пол, чтобы не мешали, и Крейн прошипел:  
\- Настоящий рыцарь.  
Бэйн ждал, что ядовитая пиявка скажет еще, но тот молчал, сопел и бормотал что-то сухими губами с запекшейся корочкой ранок. Молчал, но все еще не сдавался, и что делать с ним таким, Бэйн уже не знал.


End file.
